


a lesson in temptation

by cherryliqueur



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Play, Dildos, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Missing Scene, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Overstimulation, Riverdale - Season 4, Riverdale - Season 4 Episode 5: Witness for the Prosecution, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur
Summary: Betty isn't sure what she expected when Charles offered to teach her to control her serial killer genes, but it certainly wasn't this.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Original Charles Smith
Comments: 9
Kudos: 127
Collections: the betty smut squad





	a lesson in temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riverdaledreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdaledreaming/gifts).



> This fic is actually a mini exchange between riverdaledreaming and I that we're dedicating to kagszzy! (We're excited to do the next one with you, babe, but until then, we hope we can give you a dose of kinkiness when you need some smut in your day ;D)
> 
> Our exchange centered around "missing scenes" or "rewritten scenes" where the idea was to write smut into a canon scene or plot! And I decided to go with Charles and Betty, because their dynamic was seriously underused in its smut potential, in my humble opinion ;) And while the whole serial-killer-gene plot wasn't my favorite element from their dynamic, it made for some kinky smut!

“I’ll be honest, I wasn’t sure if you’d come tonight.”

Charles gives her a little smile as he tells her this, setting down a to-go cup of tea from her favorite bakery just down the street from the FBI office, so Betty is willing to bet that her half-brother isn’t wary of her despite his own words. She thinks she can read him well at this point and that’s because, oddly enough, he’s the person she seems to spend most of her time with these days. Being politely civil as she helped him work his case against The Farm had turned into genuine comfort, so much so that he knows her usual coffee order in the mornings and tea order in the evenings, and she knows his favorite takeout places from the small stack of delivery menus on his desk. She finally let herself warm up to him and she’s glad she did.

Still, she understands why Charles thought she might not want to come _tonight_ in particular. Just the other day, she’d left in the middle of their Junior FBI session, only to come back the next day and tell him that she was quitting. She was overwhelmed and a little terrified, and honestly, she thought that whatever progress they’d with each other would be ruined the moment she admitted that she carried the serial killer gene.

She didn’t expect him to admit that he had it, too, and she certainly didn’t expect him to offer to teach her to control it.

It would be a lie if Betty said she wasn’t skeptical, though not necessarily because of Charles. Maybe he didlearn to channel his darkness into his FBI work, and maybe he does think he could teach her to control it, too - but she was worried that _she_ simply can’t be taught. Maybe her darkness is too much to tame, because it certainly feels overwhelming whenever it creeps up on her.

Still, Betty wants to trust Charles. She _does_ trust him, and if he thinks he can teach her to control her impulses, she’s willing to give it a try.

“I didn’t think I’d come, either,” Betty admits, taking a sip of tea, and then licking her lips at the unexpected taste, glancing down at the cup.

“They wanted you to be the first to try a new blend, since you’re their favorite customer,” Charles explains when he sees her confusion. She hums, taking a bigger gulp this time; the flavor isn’t like any tea she’s had before, but then again, it’s not as if her palate is all that sensitive and sophisticated. Charles’s lip hitches in a grin before he continues with: “I don’t blame you for being wary about being here tonight. I saw the look on your face when I told you that I had the serial killer gene, too.”

Betty feels herself blush. “I’m sorry, you just surprised me,” she rushes to explain, because the last thing she wants is for him to think she’d judge him for making the very same confession. “I didn’t think anything else would be able to shock me, but...”

“It’s alright,” he tells her, nodding at the tea in her hands, and she takes a few more gulps to help ease her nerves. It’s still hot, almost scalding, and Betty can immediately feel the heat of it sending tingles down her spine. Charles simply watches her for a moment, his grin widening in amusement. Betty doesn’t blame him; she knows that tea has always helped her sleep, but it’s never settled her quite so fast before. She’d find it funny, too. “You were already feeling overwhelmed, and the news I told you wouldn’t be easy for anyone to take, even under normal circumstances,” Charles goes on. “I remember how I’d felt more alone than ever when I learned about my serial killer gene, but you don’t have to go through that. Let me help you.”

Betty has the strangest urge to shiver, though she doesn’t feel cold. Quite the opposite, actually: her blood feels as if it’s getting warmer by the second, a blush spreading across her delicate skin, and she can’t exactly place why.

Maybe the bakery added a little something extra to that new blend of tea.

“I’d like that,” she answers, her voice coming out a little breathy as more tingles unfurl in her stomach, sliding low, _lower,_ almost making her gasp.She tries to press her legs together as discreetly as possible, but with Charles staring right at her, sitting only a foot away, hiding her body’s growing excitement right now is a useless effort.

But he doesn’t seem to find it strange. He doesn’t even seem surprised as he asks, “Are you feeling alright?”

Betty flushes even hotter in embarrassment. “I... I’m not sure.”

Her half-brother nods at this, leaning off of the table and reaching up to start undoing the knot of his tie. Now that he’s off the clock, Charles has ditched his blazer and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, his hair slightly disheveled. “You’ll need to trust me, even if things feel strange at first,” he warns, pulling his tie out from around his neck - and for a fleeting second, Betty feels a flash of arousal burst through her, making her entire body throb with want. For her _brother_.

_Oh, god._

“I do trust you,” she promises, trying in vain not to squirm, but then he leans over her, placing his tie against her eyes, and her body throbs again, hotter and harder. She nearly squeaks in surprise, though she’s not sure if it’s from her arousal or from the fact that she’s being blindfolded. “Charles?”

“Just trust me.” His voice is soft and soothing and warm against her ear as he knots the tie in place behind her head, making her nipples stiffen under her sweater. “I’m going to lay you down on the table now,” he tells her, and before his words can settle in, his hands are on her, pulling her out of her chair and guiding her up and onto the table. He presses his hand to her stomach, making it flutter with heat as he urges her to lay back, and she’s too distracted by the arousal pulsing through her to do anything but comply. Then he pushes her knees apart, spreading her legs, and guides her hands to grip the other edge of the table above her head. “Whatever you do, Betty, do _not_ move from this position.”

“W... what? Why?”

His hands settle atop her thighs, rubbing large circles over them in what she thinks is meant to be a soothing gesture, but all it does is make her clit throb. She hopes he can’t see just how wet her panties are, but the hem of her skirt is nearly bunched to her hips from him maneuvering her across the table; one inch higher and she knows he’d be able to see how damp she is.

“You want to learn to control your dark impulses?” he asks, even though she knows it’s not a question. “Then we’ll start with controlling yourself on your most basic level. Controlling your physical, primal urges. I want to see what I’m working with, so I want you to try your hardest not to move, not to speak unless I’m asking you a question.”

Then he flips her skirt up, exposing her panties entirely, and he presses his knuckles against her wet pussy through the thin cotton. She gasps, her legs jolting, but she manages to resist the urge to squeeze them close, even as her mind is having trouble keeping up with the fact that her half-brother has her laid out before him with his hand between her legs. He strokes her with his knuckles for what feels like _forever_ , teasing her, testing her desire to squirm away - or maybe even _toward_ \- the stimulation. She curls her fingers tighter around the edge of the table, starting to pant as she fights the urge to squirm.

“What happened with Chuck Clayton?” Charles asks suddenly, his knuckles finding her clit and giving it a pinch through her panties, and Betty’s hips nearly jut off of the table.

“Chuck?” she breathes. “What... what about him?”

“Tell me about the night at the hot tub,” he orders, and Betty feels her pussy twitch under his touch as the surprise flits through her. _How did he know?_ “I’m in the FBI, Betty. It’s my job to learn everyone’s secrets,” he answers, sensing her confusion, and then he’s hooking his fingers under the waistband of her panties and twisting, the sound of snapping elastic filling the air, and suddenly the damp cotton is being pulled away entirely. “I know you attempted to drug him to admit what he did to those girls, including your friend, Veronica Lodge. But there’s more to the story, isn’t there? You did more than just invite him for a late night swim, didn’t you?”

Charles rubs two fingers against her twitching cunt, finding her slick, her arousal starting to drip onto the table. She squirms, her hips urging her to grind against his hand, wanting _more_ , but he pulls away before she can even try.

“Betty,” he prompts, stepping away from her, and she tries to swallow down a moan as she hears him take a few steps away, pulling open a drawer.

“We... Veronica and I were going to... to seduce Chuck,” Betty admits, her body throbbing as the warmth of embarrassment at her words swirls through her. Now that time has passed, she realizes not only how dangerous her plan had been to drug Chuck _in a hot tub_ , but also how perverse. Yet, rather than shuddering in disgust, her body flares with excitement as she recalls the memory, and the confession tumbles out of her. “V wore a bathing suit, but I... I wore lipstick, and lingerie, and heels.”

“And a wig, yes?”

Charles walks back up to the table between her legs, setting something - or what seems to be a few different things - down somewhere beside her.

“Yes,” she answers breathily.

“Because you wanted to be someone else? Someone more dangerous? Someone _darker?”_

Betty parts her lips reply, but instead she gasps, feeling something cool and smooth being pressed into her twitching cunt. It isn’t all that deep, but it curls inside of her, pressing right up against her sweet spot, and there’s a smaller part on the outside that sits right next to her clit.

Then it starts vibrating.

“ _Oh_ ,” Betty moans, spine arching, and Charles grasps the hem of her sweater and pushes it up her stomach and over her head while she’s distracted. She squeaks in surprise, but then he’s yanking it off and winding it around her wrists into a knot that’s a lot tighter than she thought was possible considering her sweater is soft and flimsy.

“I told you not to move,” he reminds, his voice a little darker now, his hand pressing her back down against the table as the vibrations pulse inside of her cunt, seeming to get stronger, and a whine slips from her lips. He expects her to stay still, while her cunt is being deliciously stimulated? “I asked you a question.”

She swallows, trying to grasp at whatever is left of her composure, but it’s quickly dissolving under the rippling vibrations of the toy inside of her. But this is the point, isn’t it? To control her darker, perverse urges? He can’t teach her to control anything without pushing her, right?

“Y- _yes_ ,” she nearly moans. “I wanted to be stronger.”

“And you think strength means being reckless? That it means being a predator?”

“I - _ah!”_ Another harsh tug and the front clasp of her bra breaks, her breasts spilling free as Charles pulls the cups aside. Her nipples, already tight and stiff, grow just a little bit harder now that they’re exposed to the cool air of the office. There’s a long, heavy pause where Betty tries to listen for any sound of Charles moving, but then two hard clamps close tightly around her nipples, almost at the exact same time, and she yelps as she feels the cold weight of metal falling against her stomach. Charles hook under it, giving it a tug, and the clamps pull sharply at her nipples, making her yelp again as her cunt clenches around the toy still vibrating inside of her. 

Nipple clamps. He put _chained_ nipple clamps on her.

He tugs again, holding the chain tightly and drawing a whimper from her, and the pain seems to remind her that she hasn’t actually answered him yet.

“N- _no_ , I never... I didn’t want to _hurt_ Chuck,” Betty whines, her voice nearly pleading, and he releases the chain, letting it fall back against her stomach. It slides off to one side, still tugging at her nipples, but it doesn’t hurt nearly as much as Charles pulling on them.

“I know you didn’t, Betty.” 

Charles’s voice sounds oddly comforting despite his harsh tone with her just seconds ago, and then his hands are back on her thighs, gently massaging her. It makes her jolt, his warm and slightly calloused palms only sending more tingles across her skin, and it’s almost impossible not to squirm from his touch as the toy continues buzzing relentlessly in her cunt and against her clit. She almost shudders from a wave of pleasure rolling down her spine, but she pulls her muscles together tightly, barely manages to stave it off.

Then Charles pulls the toy from her cunt, making Betty sag against the table in relief even as her needy cunt clamps around aching emptiness. “Tell me about your relationship with the Black Hood,” he half-brother commands, reaching under one of her knees to bend her leg up. He plants her foot flat at the edge of the desk and then does the same with the other, making her hips tilt as her pussy is spread open a little wider for him to see.

And somehow, she flushes even hotter with embarrassment.

“What...” She swallows as he nudges her feet further apart, opening her even more. “What about it?”

“You rendezvoused with him for quite some time before the police were ever involved, or even informed.” He pulls his hands away, but a second later, she feels something brush against her dripping pussy. It’s too brief for Betty to begin to guess what it is at first, but then it’s pressing against her harder, sliding through her wetness and rubbing against her clit, and Betty’s eyes nearly roll back at the stimulation underneath her blindfold. “They knew about the ransom letter, but only that. You rendezvoused with the Black Hood in secret for _weeks_. You let him tempt you, seduce you into his bidding, even as he was killing people.”

Betty feels her chest squeeze in guilt, about to protest, but then the object slides back down through her pussy, pressing against her twitching entrance, and her words get stuck in her chest as she realizes what it is.

_A dildo._

“It... it wasn’t like that,” Betty whines. For some reason, she remembers how Veronica had worded it when Betty finally told her what was happening; how she told Betty to break up with the Black Hood, as if the two of them were in a _relationship_. Betty’s stomach flips. “He was calling me. It’s not like I was meeting up with him in person.”

“No?” Charles asks, but then he’s thrusting the dildo inside of her without waiting for a response, stretching her out and hitting her deep with that one stroke, and Betty jerks off of the table with a moan. He slams his hand against her stomach to shove her back down, twisting the dildo inside of her. Betty moans again, her hips rolling as if on their own. “You didn’t meet up with him in that abandoned house near Fox Forest? You didn’t put on his mask, simply because he told you to?”

“I... _o-oh_...”

“Even after you found out the Black Hood was your own father, you sought comfort from him while he was behind bars,” her half-brother goes on as the dildo hits a sweet spot inside of Betty that pulls a wanton whine from her lips, her body shuddering as she grips the edge of the table so hard, she swears she starts to hear the old wood table creak with the force. “You seek out darkness and you don’t even realize it. Just as you don’t even realize that you’re fucking yourself on this dildo.”

“What? I’m not - _ah!”_ Betty cuts herself with a gasp as Charles yanks on the nipple clamps again, making her clit pulse, making her cunt clamp even tighter around the dildo that’s sliding in and out of her. The one she _is_ fucking herself on as she writhes atop the table. She hadn’t even noticed her body had been moving on its own, hadn’t even realized that she started grinding down on the toy the second Charles thrusted it inside of her.

“You’re ready to come at any second, aren’t you?” Charles asks, letting go of the chain for her nipple clamps, but Betty doesn’t even get a full second to catch her breath before she feels the vibrator being pressed right against her clit, the curved silicone sliding through her folds and rubbing over her throbbing little bud as she fucks herself down on the dildo. “If you want to give into your dark impulses then you’re going all the way. You’re going to come as many times as I say, even when you’re begging me to stop, and then we’ll see how easily you give into temptation next time.”

He barely gets the words out before Betty is arching off of the table, crying out in orgasm as she writhes and writhes. Her pussy clamps on the dildo tightly, her clit aching under the relentless buzzing of the vibrator as Charles continues rubbing it against her. It’s too fast, _too much_ , but Charles standing between her legs prevents her from clamping them shut or twisting away like she wants to as he drags out every ounce of pleasure from her orgasm.

Then he reaches up, pressing the vibrator right over her clit and holding it there as he yanks on her nipple clamps, and _oh god_ , she’s coming again, even harder this time, tugging uselessly against the knot of her sweater still in place around her wrists. She wants to pull away, to tell him to stop, but all that falls from her lips are wanton moans and shrieks of pleasure as he tugs and tugs on her nipple clamps.

Charles hums softly above her, something Betty can barely hear over the roar of the blood pounding in her ears as wave after wave of pleasure crashes over her. She gasps as he pulls the vibrator away, yanking the dildo out of her, but her voice quickly hitches into a whine as she feels his lips wrap around her clit and suck. He hooks his arms around her legs, yanking her ass to the edge of the table and draping her knees over his shoulders as he starts sucking on her cunt with a long groan, sending delicious vibrations that make her nearly squeal. He has the slightest hint of stubble, scratching at her oversensitive folds as he licks into her, fucking her with his tongue, swirling it over her clit, and she can’t do anything but take it as he keeps her locked in place against his mouth.

She comes twice more like this, her eyes nearly crossing as a tear slips down her temple from under the blindfold, before Charles pulls away with a groan.

Then she feels the vibrator against the inside of her thigh, still buzzing as Charles slides it down and across her ass, pressing it right against her tight little rim, and Betty shudders as she whines out in protest. She knows she’s slick and wet all over from how many times she’s already come, knows that the toy will likely slip in with ease, but still, she’s never, _ever_ had anything in her ass before and especially _not_ a vibrator. She tries to twist away, but she’s too wrung out from coming to do more than squirm atop the table, whimpering.

“Don’t worry, Betty. Your mind may think you’re too tight to take it, but thanks to your tea, your body is nothing but needy and ready,” Charles assures, and before Betty can fully comprehend his words - before she fully realizes that the odd taste of her tea had been because it was _laced -_ her half-brother’s thumb is over her clit again, teasing it with tight circles, and Betty gasps. He works the vibrator all the way inside of her, making her ass buzz, and it’s strange and so much more arousing than she could’ve ever anticipated.

She comes _again_ , just like this, her pussy clamping around aching emptiness as her ass tightens and tightens around the toy inside of her, and Betty’s eyes roll back behind her blindfold as she arches off of the table. She’s so overwhelmed with pleasure that she almost feels numb, but then Charles pulls his hand away and she hears his belt being undone, his zipper being yanked down, and her entire body throbs even as her head starts to shake in protest.

She can’t take more. She _can’t_ , except Charles is between her legs again, his tip pressing into her twitching entrance, and she knows it doesn’t really matter.

Because Charles is right: even if she _thinks_ she won’t be able to handle it, her body is humming with pleasure from the toy buzzing in her ass and from the sharp tugs of her nipple clamps as Charles grasps the chain once more. She’s dripping, her clit throbbing, and the burning stretch of her half-brother’s thick cock sliding into her, filling her deep as her ass clamps even tighter around the vibrator, draws a wanton moan from her lips.

There’s one long moment where Betty can do nothing but _feel as_ Charles tugs on her nipple clamps, his cock nestled deep inside of her oversensitive pussy as his pelvis grinds against her clit, the toy vibrating relentlessly in her ass - and then her orgasm is rushing through her again, squirting out of her _hard_ and wetting her stomach and her thighs as she squirms under Charles, riding out the harsh wave of pleasure.

She feels as though she’s about to pass out, but another tug of the clamps has her inhaling sharply through the thick fog of arousal clouding her thoughts.

“Tonight is far from over.” Charles swirls his thumb over her clit again as he starts to slide back out, no doubt getting ready to fuck her. “I hope this will be a good lesson for you to take control seriously, because I’m only going to be harder on you during our next session,” her half-brother warns, and all Betty can do is let out another wanton moan as he snaps his hips, thrusting in deep as her vision starts to white-out from the pleasure.


End file.
